


容容2

by cocola



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocola/pseuds/cocola





	容容2

生活好似重归了平静，和郑在玹交换联系方式后，他却从没发一条短信来过。这算什么，想把自己的手机号放到推特上贩卖吗。想想也是荒唐得可笑了。李泰容把新出炉的面包按品类逐个放到货架上，手机的提示音突然滴滴地响了起来。  
“早上好，kiyomi~今天上班吗？”  
备注是“坏弟弟”。  
正准备回点什么过去，却突然惊醒——他怎么知道我在上班呢？  
“喂，跟踪狂，你疯了吧。”  
“只是关心罢了，泰容怎么能这样说我呢，好伤心T_T。”  
她把手机收进口袋，继续摆放起面包来。那句“kiyomi”却不断磨着心底最柔软的部分。真是没用啊，被这样称呼就会不自觉地心软。可是郑在玹好久没有这样喊过自己了，久到那些在练习室挥汗如雨，互相鼓劲加油，暗生情愫的日子都好像在上辈子。

果然只有这种形态的自己才会被他在意吗。

正想着这些有的没的，店门口的风铃叮叮当当被风吹响了。有客人光顾。收银的姐姐上午请假了，店里暂时由她一人看管。李泰容赶紧放下手头的活儿，给客人去拿盘子和食物夹。来者戴着墨镜口罩和帽子，捂得严严实实。可她也像那天郑在玹认出她一般，一眼认出了郑在玹。  
“在……在玹？”  
“哥在这里工作得很开心嘛，”郑在玹在她面前站定，“啊不对，喊哥也太奇怪了。泰容，这几天有没有想我？”  
原来这就是你对女人的那一套啊。她在心里腹诽道。  
“才没有，别妨碍我工作了。上午要做的事还有很多。”李泰容绕过郑在玹，把盘子又放了回去。  
“真的吗？”他故作惊讶道，“在车里面给泰容发短信的时候，看到你捧着手机笑得很灿烂啊。”  
李泰容低头做着自己的事，并不理郑在玹。他知道她是脸红了，他的哥哥太不经撩，稍稍对她示好就能把她套牢。  
何况自己是胜券在握的人。  
他把一张邀请函递到李泰容眼皮底下，“过几天就是我生日了，泰容会过来的对吧。”  
“不行，我被更多的成员发现了怎么办？”她慌张地抬起头望着郑在玹，并不去接那张纸。  
“不会的，只是戴着面具跳跳舞而已。我敢担保没有任何人会发现，”他用手梳了梳李泰容的长发，把一侧的头发拨到耳后，“你给道英哥的生日礼物，我都记得。作为你最疼爱的弟弟，我想索要更多，并不想输给他啊。”

下班回到家，李泰容脱力地坐在沙发上。白天发生的事情在脑海中缠成一团乱麻，叫她日日心神不宁。真是该死。无果的初恋不能就这样过去吗，结果不仅死灰复燃，还有黏上自己倒追的趋势了。  
那时郑在玹把邀请函塞在自己制服围裙前面的大口袋里，从她篮子里顺了个小圆面包就潇洒地开车回公司了，她也没仔细看那邀请函的地点。等现在坐定了，她把那张邀请函展开，底部一行烫金小字“x酒店0214房”。  
她全身像过电了一般。好你个郑在玹，吃了我的面包，现在要来享用我吗。李泰容只觉得那行小字烫得她眼皮发疼，什么假面舞会，什么关心，什么倒追，都是假的，他只是想和自己睡觉而已吧。她心情复杂，在手机上漫无目的地翻来翻去，又打开了白天和郑在玹的短信记录。

Kiyomi。

“我的小可爱，你是我最珍惜的知道吧？”  
半是真情半是假意的营业和眼下荒诞的现实不断纠缠，牵扯出大段大段的过往云烟，压得她胸口发闷。自己能不能担得起一个“最”字，她心里有数。或许说这话的时候她是，可那又能怎么样，这一路上遇见的形形色色的人还不是把他俩给冲散了。她不会在发生突发情况后第一秒去找郑在玹，郑在玹也早把两人去喝参鸡汤的约定抛之脑后。那些对彼此来说是唯一的日子再也回不去了。

浴室的水蒸气模糊了视线，水流冲击着自己的思绪。说起来，道英好久没来了，最近在忙什么呢。想到自己刚变化的时候，每天在kkt上骚扰他，无聊时一个劲给他发表情贴图，他总是耐着性子给自己回复。最近被郑在玹乱了心绪，倒也顾不上和金道英联系了。这混乱的关系。她自嘲般地笑了两声，又泡进温水里，想象着这两个月只是自己做过的一场幻梦。  
围着浴巾在衣柜翻找衣服的时候，从角落掉出那件蕾丝内衣。在那之后她自己也买过内衣，但都是纯色的极简款式，并无什么花样，金道英之前给买的这一件算是她最出格的了。李泰容把内衣捡起来，和道英温存的那些片段在记忆里无限回放。或许是化学反应不够，他们始终没有做到最后一步。这让她回想起来也挺诧异的。  
那这次要做到最后一步吗？

古怪又可耻的念头把自己吓了一大跳。李泰容，你泡澡泡傻了吗？她这样反问自己。身体里像是有两个小人在争吵。一个说，怎么可能送上门啊，他只是想玩弄你！一个反驳，怎么不行啊！毕竟从以前开始你就渴望不是吗？  
不是的，不是这样的。才没有希望他的眼睛注视自己，才没有渴望他的抚爱，才没有期盼那个吻会得到回应……  
可是她的手在那件蕾丝内衣上摩挲又攥紧。

又是一年二月十四。  
好些年前告白计划受阻的记忆已经远去，就像白衬衫上洗到淡化的斑点。几年过去，李泰容觉得自己成长了。  
算是，成长了吗。如果穿着队友买的内衣去找另外一个队友上床也算的话。  
她鼓起勇气敲开0214的门。  
Party显然已经结束了，桌上地上都散落着空啤酒瓶和没吃完的蛋糕，甜腻的奶油混着麦芽香味，在逼仄的空间里却并不怎么好闻。郑在玹穿着浴袍，水珠顺着发梢滴下来。“我说，”李泰容捏着鼻子挑了个干净地方坐下，“这里也太脏了，这就是你说的假面舞会吗？”  
其实舞会是有的，两个小时之前在酒店地下的舞厅。给其他人的邀请函上也写了那个地点。唯独对李泰容，郑在玹不太想让她过来。万一又被金道英或者别的男人勾跑了怎么办，他很担心。思来想去还是改成了休息的房间。有些没尽兴的朋友在舞会散场后又拉着他多喝了两摊，他趁还清醒，看着快到约定的时间了，赶快把朋友给送走。  
“大家兴致都那么高，我也没办法嘛，”郑在玹蹲在地上，把酒瓶子一个个捡进纸箱里，“他们送给我的蛋糕我都没吃，在等你给我做的。”  
“没……没有蛋糕。”她完全想不到郑在玹会这么问自己。难道说从始至终只有自己曲解了他的意思，开个房也只是吹吹蜡烛聊聊天吗？她紧张地站起来，手指不安地绞在一块，盯着窗外不知所措。  
“没有也没关系，泰容会用别的方法赔偿的，是吧？”他走向李泰容，从背后抱住她，“被我抓住了，但是现在还可以逃跑。”  
原来这些年都没有成长，还是会像从前一样被坏弟弟耍得团团转。但是这样就很好，拜托更强势地对待我吧。  
于是她转过头来，笑吟吟地看着郑在玹：“不啊，今天就是来给你庆祝生日的，我能跑到哪里去。”

李泰容的脸颊红红，嘴唇也红红，身体的每个部位好像都蒙着一层淡粉色。如果没见过这样的她，郑在玹也以为这种女性只存在于都市小说。可不是啊，她真真切切地存在，比任何小说都要真实一万倍又甜美一万倍。摧毁，占有，这样的念头在脑海中不断盘旋。  
郑在玹小心翼翼地解开她衬衫的扣子，解第三粒时费了老大劲——他手抖得厉害。和变成女人的队友做爱，这太超过了。蕾丝内衣包裹的胸部很漂亮，腰还是那么细，屁股摸起来却是丰满软弹的，怎么看都是完美的女性肉体。  
“哥这件内衣很漂亮呢。”  
他喊她“哥”。他想要确定躺在身下的是他认识七年的哥哥，他的好队长，而不是一场午后春梦的主人公。  
“还是喊我泰容吧。”  
郑在玹却全然不理会她的建议，手伸到她后背去解内衣的扣子。救命，她真的好可爱。睁着大大的眼睛观察自己每一步动作，表情带着戒备，身体却软成了一滩水。慢慢褪去内衣，她的胸部像一对小兔子一样蹦出来。他第一次觉得人的身体可以这样美。  
“哥的这里是没人碰过的区域对吧？”郑在玹的手从她胸口游移到了乳尖。  
“都都都说了不要喊哥了！”李泰容打掉他的手，气鼓鼓地盯着他。  
“知道了知道了，”郑在玹安抚地亲她的脸颊、下巴一直到脖颈，“泰容的这里只有我能碰是吗？”揉捏着胸部的手又加了点力道。  
“是……只有在玹。”

神啊，就允许我撒这一次谎吧。

郑在玹把她抱到腿上，圈在怀里，细细地舔吻她的双乳。这个笨蛋，吸这么用力干嘛，难道会吸出乳汁吗。李泰容在他怀里不安分地挣扎，双腿蹭来蹭去，看着他伏在自己胸口不住地吸吮，栗色的头发被她的汗水沾湿，此时此刻全身的感官好像都集中在了那一处。该说爽吗？这一切都太奇怪了，感觉不是自己，而是另一个人在被他抱着亲吻。这副让他目不转睛的躯体，真的是自己的吗？  
下身不停地有什么东西流出来。李泰容太难受了，想摸一摸是不是自己还不熟悉的月事。意欲下移的手却被郑在玹抓住了。  
别怕，很正常的，我知道你在想什么。  
他脱掉她的内裤，一根手指缓缓伸入李泰容身体最隐秘的地方。快感的猛烈和陌生让她下意识抱紧了郑在玹。他弯起手指在那里面搅动了两下，又抽出来给李泰容看。透明的液体沾满了郑在玹的手指。  
她羞得讲不出话来，只觉得那液体流得越发厉害，顺着股间一直流到郑在玹的大腿上，浸到床单里。她不知所措地想要挪开，却被郑在玹往怀里箍更紧。  
“泰容，你害怕什么。”  
你欺负我。她想尖叫，想破口大骂“呀你这没礼貌的小兔崽子”。  
可是在床上本就不存在所谓的礼仪和秩序。

郑在玹从胸部一路向下吻到了小腹。李泰容肚子上像有一片轻盈的羽毛在不断颤动，好痒，想用手感知到在玹的存在，却只能触及他的头发，他的耳廓。指尖在他的短发间来回撩拨，却什么都抓不住。  
他慢慢地打开她紧闭的双腿，她不断摩擦，想要缓解难受的快感的双腿，她浪荡的秘密。浪荡也是天真无邪的浪荡，是无罪的浪荡。她嫩粉色的小东西一直在颤动，穴口一点点往外溢水。郑在玹含住那点软肉，舌尖模仿抽插的姿势往里顶。同时也不放过她上面的敏感点，用指腹碾压着她的乳头。李泰容因为快感的冲击尖叫出声，但马上又成了变着调的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？泰容被我亲得很爽的样子。”在喘气的间隙，郑在玹抬眼欣赏她陷在情欲深海里挣扎求救的模样。她的全部全部他都想要一口气占有，想要把所有快乐的额度都透支在今晚。  
“做……做得好，我们在玹。”  
李泰容被汗水和泪水打湿的黑发散乱地贴在前额、肩上和胸口。她的胸脯剧烈地起伏，顶得那一缕头发也四散开来。是河堤的杨柳，是招魂的经幡，凝固住满室流动的情欲。  
弟弟还在挑逗她的那处敏感点，“不要了啊，在玹，要……要射了……不是，我要……”  
一股热流喷涌而出，有些还溅到了郑在玹的下巴上。她的穴口不断收缩，颤动着淌出透明的汁液。  
太羞耻了，她只想闭着眼装死，生理性泪水不断地从眼角溢出。“泰容尼是爱哭鬼吗？”郑在玹撑起上身和她接吻，把她的双腿卡在自己身体两侧，用阴茎磨擦着她的阴唇。他能感觉李泰容的舌头都在微微地打颤。漫长的前戏让两个人全身都水淋淋的，像深海的鱼类，且只能从对方嘴里获取氧气。  
李泰容嘴唇嗫动几下，发出了细微的声音：“你对每个人都这么温柔吗？”  
又来了，缺乏安全感的她，敏感多疑的她，只希望彼此对对方都是one and only的她。那个年少时讨厌的哥哥的影子又要出来了，他得赶紧把那点影子给掐灭在这具躯体里。  
“想说什么？”  
“我是说，”她收起交缠在郑在玹后背的双臂，“和我做爱，到底是喜欢做爱，还是喜欢我？”  
“泰容，你需要冷静一下，”郑在玹拿起挂在衣架上的浴巾围住下身，“我们都不是也不会成为彼此的唯一，一直纠结这点的话就出去吧，只是下次别再被我抓到了。”  
“郑在玹你疯了吧。”  
“一直蛮不讲理用自己的情感洁癖来要求别人的是谁啊？”

他踩上酒店的拖鞋就往浴室走，回头瞟了一眼靠在床头的李泰容。他们的眼神交汇了一秒钟，就是在这一秒钟李泰容崩溃了。不要走，她说，求求你不要走。赤裸的她爬过去，半跪在床上抱着郑在玹，脸正好和他下身相贴。她急切地解掉那条浴巾，讨好地舔舐男人的阴茎。在这种事情上她完全0经验，还只尝到头部就被郑在玹狠狠推开了。  
“不要这样，”郑在玹叹了口气，揉了揉一脸错愕的李泰容的头发，把她抱进怀里，“我不走，不走。”  
他们长久地接吻。李泰容的舌头就像一块甜甜的软糖，他怎么也尝不够。同时腾出一只手来抚摸她，每摸到一处敏感带，她就稍微用力咬他的嘴唇。郑在玹的手指打着圈在她穴口试探，黏腻的春潮沾了一手。  
“直接进来吧，在玹，”她拉着郑在玹的手，“我流了好多水，不会痛的。”

她知道自己在说什么吗？总是用最天真无邪的表情说出那些淫荡的话语。郑在玹在她穴口胡乱按了几下就笔直地冲了进去。生命中的某种缺口在此刻被填满了。怎么会不痛呢，她心里都痛得要死掉了。  
他们的灵与肉处于不同的维度。无论如何，现在在玹还在我身体里面呢。李泰容这样想着，双腿攀上他的腰，喉咙深处发出断断续续的呻吟。她如同一叶置身暴风雨中心的帆，被波浪拍打冲击，一次次地被推上欲望的高峰。浮浮沉沉的浪涛里，她是一尾小美人鱼，奋力游出水面去见岸上的王子，深情地注视着予生予死的人类。  
李泰容太爱哭了，甚至自己都没有察觉到，眼泪就掉下来。郑在玹放慢了身下的动作，轻轻地舔掉她的眼泪。快点，在玹，快点。她勾着郑在玹的脖子，穴口难耐地收缩着，想把巨物往更里面送。  
哥很美。他突然想说这句话。不再是干燥的女人，是一个湿润的女人了。少了无趣，多了点情趣。郑在玹一边吻她一边奋力顶着柔软的肉壁，终于在擦过一处凸起时被她湿热紧窒的内里深深绞紧。淫液一股股流出来，她卸掉了全身的力气，只剩大口大口的喘息。  
好可惜，泰容就累了吗，我还没有舒服呢。他把李泰容面对面抱到腿上，让她坐在自己胯间。在玹，会插坏的，不要这样……她使劲摇头，声音里带着哭腔。可是阴茎却不会听话，狠狠地撞过嫩穴的每一处。是要把她贯穿的力度。  
宝贝，你在骑我呢，怎么都不看我一眼。他尽根没入又抽出，交合处发出淫靡的水声。李泰容被插得全身颤抖，腿都要跪不住。最终郑在玹抽插了数十下，把满满的白浊射在她的小腹上。  
李泰容安静地靠在他的怀里，像破破烂烂的布偶娃娃，温热的液体流过大腿内侧那些性爱后的痕迹。被完全打上在玹的标记了呢。也不知道是好事还是坏事，她心情很复杂。但脸上还挂着一抹绯红，是高潮后的余韵。  
走，我们看看夜景。郑在玹把她抱起坐到窗边。二月的首尔还很冷，窗户上凝结一层雾气。李泰容用手指画了一个爱心，后面跟着“jh”。

“毕竟今天是情人节啊。”她脸红着解释。明明已经做过爱了，却还像被学长发现暗恋一样慌张。  
郑在玹忍着亲她的冲动，眼神无焦点地望着夜景说，“泰容这么喜欢我吗？”  
她这刻想起来两人是已经坦诚相见过的关系了，便也顾不得面子，扳过他的脸就把唇瓣贴了上去。  
“我是你的。”  
啊，好像忘记刚才在玹的警告了。她小声地补了一句，“在玹不用回复也可以。”  
“我现在是你的。”  
经过了长久的沉默，她听见他这样说。


End file.
